The Holland Investigations
by Aimee's stories
Summary: Jasmine Holland is in a normal job, or so it seems at first, until she starts investigating the goings on, her boss Mr Harkness is hiding something, but what?
1. Chapter 1

September 14th 2011.

Noting the time in my head, 2:00pm, great only 3hours until I clock off. I have no work to do, and yet the boss won't let me go, so I'm sat here like a doughnut fiddling with my wild brown curly hair, until I'm assigned with some work. The office seems quiet enough, usually is to be honest, I don't even know why I took this job because I'm more of the field work kinda girl.

Many months ago, I quit my job for the police, I thought, yeah why not branch out, see what's out there for me, gain some perspective on life, and yet I choose an office job, which does I'll have you know include field work, but there seems to be nothing going for me at the moment.

I haven't really got much idea of what I'm doing, patrolling the cctv camera's is moslty what I get lumbered with , but its very hush hush here. The boss, who is extremely handsome I may add, is the most secretive personI have met so far, he assignes work for the staff, and yet no one knows what he wants with the information we give to him.

I suppose , well I know this is police work, because they have papers to say there official, but I've got something in the pit of my stomach that tells me, all is not what it seems, and it may look like I'm all quiet and bored, but really I have been monitoring the situation for a number of weeks, emails, accounts, footage on the camera's, I even caught people drug dealing and told the boss, but I don't think anything has been done about it.

No arrests, no enquires about the things any of the staff find, but I have logged every mention of crimes others have found, and what Mr Harkness has failed to follow up, and I will continue to do so until I find out whats going on.

_**1 hour later**_

No new developments in the case to put forward yet, but I'm still ready and waiting to log every thing, Penny , a 34 year old blonde, is sat with a equally handsome Mr Jones, first name Ianto, he is welsh, like many of the rest of us including her, they are talking, or rather Mr Jones is quizzing her on the day to day working of this place, I'm wondering why he is so interested since he is new here, mind you, he is very warm, buying the staff lunch and making us exquisite coffee every hour or two.

I also am trying to get to know Mr Jones, suss him out if you may, he doesn't really seem to fit in this type of job, like myself, he is alone at his desk now, so I get up and adjust my skirts, shift my tights up and pull down my jumper, got to be professional right? First impressions and all...

May I add I keep a recording device presents in the pocket at all times, call me mad but, you never know what you may find out...

" Excuse me, your Mr Jones right?" I say casually strutting over to the desk, while switching the recording device on.

" Yes I am, and you must be-"

" Oh, I'm Jasmine Holland, just come to introduce myself, it seems youv'e been getting to know everyone but me so far."

" Right, I'm sorry about that, believe me when I say I was keeping the best to last." whatever that meant.

" So what bring you to this job Mr Jones, doesn't seem like a place I'd see you in."

" Your right its not, I just was brought in, something to do with, shall we say, expert skills."

" Ah, expert of what?"

" Now that would be telling I'm afraid, nice meeting you, but do excuse me I have a meeting with Mr Harkness." He stands up and holds his hand for me to shake.

" And you, call I call you by any other name, or do you prefer Mr Jones at all times?"

" My names Ianto, but yes, I'm afraid I am a sticker for formalities."

" No problem, see you around, Oh and Miss Holland, Mr Harkness wants that report on his desk as soon as, it is of great importance." He nods his head and walks up to Mr Harkness' office , with a brief knock he's in the door.

Returning to my desk, I start to wonder, what's a report on all the crimes that have been reported in the last 5 years plus every staff name got to do with anything, this question needs an answer and I will hopefully report with any new information by next week.

**First Torchwood fic, will include Pov's from the characters Jasmine, Ianto and Jack, possibly others at some stage, if your intrigued please read or even review it! Hope you like so far :) x Aimee x**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

" Now this is what makes my day Mr Jones, the sight of that suit strolling in to my office."

" I've spoken to all the staff, including Miss Holland Sir."

" Not even a comeback , I'm wounded."

" So any new information for me?"

" No, sir I could of told them what they were telling me with my ears covered."

" Bet you could of."

" What so you want me to do now sir?"

" Come over here... and kiss me."

" Is she coming in my office any time soon?"

" Yes, and don't get used to it."

"What?"

" It won't be your office for much longer remember.."

" True, and I do miss Our office even more."

" Let's hope this doesn't take much longer then sir."

" Indeed Ianto, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far :)

Jasmine Pov

25th September 2011

What a mental eleven days this had been, not once have I found time to write in my diary, although I have been writing on post it notes when I really needed to note down information. It all started on the 14th, when I had to deliver some paperwork to Mr Harkness.

...

With a polite tap on the door, I entered his office, Mr Jones was in there, looked a bit flustered when he looked in my eyes, he made his excuses and returned back to work, I wondered what was going on. Mr Harkness was sat at the desk, hands folded under his chin with a big brin on his face, flashing his teeth.

" Ah, Miss Holland, I see you have my paperwork."

" I do indeed Mr Harkness."

" Oh call me Jack, no need for formalities here."

" Right, Jack." his response was completely opposite to Mr Jones'.

" Do sit Jasmine, tell me how have you been settling in here?"

I took a seat and sat opposite him, I was intrigued, he didn't seem to behave in a serious manner that would be expected when working with the police.

" It's been great Jack ( lie) , I get on with everyone (lie), very quiet around here (truth)."

" Who interviewed you, if you don't mind me asking?"

This was a very strange question, and thinking about it, it was strange that I wasn't interviewed by Mr Harkness himself.

"Er, I think his name was Forn, Ian Forn sir."

" Excellent, Iv'e been looking for him, you will let me know if he gets in contact with anyone won't you?" he raised his eye brow and grinned, leaning forward on his elbows now.

" Of course, will I tell him your looking for him Jack?"

" Ah, that won't be nessecery, I want to see the look on his face when I meet up with him."

" Alright, I'll let you know."

" Want a coffee while your here?"

I had heard of this statement many times from other staff members.

**Flash back-**

Miss Granter comes to me and coos, " Ooo I say, that Mr Harkness is a very nice fellow, he offered me a cuppa and a bourbon, not many bosses will do that for you these days."

Next day, Ireen was talking to Sue about the same thing , " I'm very fond of Mr Harkness I am, offered me a drink n all."

" Ah but Ireen, what you have to do in return, don't get nothing these days.."

" No, all he said was to keep an eye on this Ian man, and tell me whether hes been anywhere suspicious."

**Flash back end-**

I new I remembered that Mr Forn's name somewhere before.

" No thanks, but I do want to ask a few questions, if you don't mind Jack." I'm trying to woo him with my charms not, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

" Fire away." he retreats comfortably into the chair.

" Why are you monitoring this Mr Forn, Iv'e heard a lot of peple mentioning they are looking out for him."

" I'm just curious about him that's all."

" But he's the main man, am I not correct, shouldn't he be the one investigating you?"

" There's a lot of things you don't know Jasmine, and as long as you stick to your job, no one will suffer."

" And what is that meant to mean, I knew something Dodgy was happening, and it's to do with you right?"

" Could be." he wasn't revealing much.

" Searching the cctv, the amount of times a criminal has been spotted and noted down by us, is there anything happening, are you even arresting these people, I thought this was the police?"

" You've been doing your homework Miss Holland, bit nosy but good I must say, but you need to trust me, of course they have been dealt with accordingly."

"I can't work with secrets wizzing around the place, I just can't Jack, I'm sorry, I don't want to be dragged into whatever you are doing."

He got up and went over the door to peer out of the blinds, I was starring at his chair still, thinking about the situation, when a white material came over my mouth, I was struggling to breathe.

" I'm not going to hurt you Jas, It will make you go to sleep, your wake up I promise, I'm sorry." I was shifting trying to get from his clasp.

" We are undercover me and Mr Jones, were from a secret organistation called Torchwood, Mr Forn is dealing in alien artefacts, like drug dealing, but with technology, its our job to take him down but I need you out the way , I'll be with you when you awaken I promise."

And with that I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ty for reviews, here's the next chapter :) **

Ianto Pov

" Here you go Sir, I- Jack!" I quickly pull the door shut so no one can see what has happened.

" Ianto, help me lift her up on to the chair."

" Shit Jack is she dead?"

" Of course not who'd you think I am? I just gave her a sleeping drug" we shifted her up between ourselves.

" She was catching on, I couldn't risk this, when this mission is over it will be such a wait off Torchwood's shoulders."

" I know it's important to bring him down, what are you going to do with her in the meantime?" I wondered aloud

" I'll teleport us back to the Hub, Owen can deal with her while were still here."

"Is that wise Sir? Owen's a bit..."

" Ah, Miss Holland can hold her own no problem"

" As much as I like field missions with you, I just can't wait to get back to what we call normal" I slumped against the wall looking at Jasmine.

Jack strode up and rubbed his hands down my arms relaxing me.

" Well I for one are glad your here, there's no one worth flirting with around here, your what keeps me sane."

" So I'm just a person to entertain you?" To admit I was a bit peeved.

" No, your far more and you know it.."

"Do I?"

" Well if you don't you will do..." he was going to kiss me but I felt a bit on edge.

" Can we do this after you've moved the unconcious Miss Holland?"

" We can do this whenever you like, don't worry it will be fine." and with that her walked slowly over to Miss Holland , picked her up bridal style and was surrounded by a blue light, they dissappeared in seconds with a flash, and I rubbed my hands over my face, glad that situation was over with.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Pov

"Oh Superman you could of rang ahead to tell us you were bringing in sleeping beauty, and beauty she is." Owen remarks walking over and scanning her with a beeping object.

"Well I do like to make an entrance" I gave him a cheeky wink.

"That you do Jack, how long until she wakes up, what shall we tell her?" Tosh piped up, sipping from a red mug in her hands.

"Put her in one of the rooms, tell her everything, she'll wake up in about an hour, and if she reacts badly give her some coffee and slip some retcon in".

" Well let's hope she don't lash out then" Owen remarks.

"Well upon seeing your face when she wakes up , let's hope her she doesn't faint from your ugly mug." I say laughing as I retreat back to my office upon setting Jasmine down on the empty chair, her body slumps to the side and she's drooling a bit.

"Har har, I'm more good looking than some." Owen snaps back

"Well not as good looking as someone I'm very fond of."

"What Jonesy?" he grins at me.

" Well Ianto is way in front of you on that front, no I was thinking of Janet (I paused for effect), who by the way needs feeding." I see Tosh grinning to herself, and she pats Owen on the shoulder sympathetically.

THITHITHITHITHI

This office is like a home to me, it's been three months since I had to change my identity once again, along with Ianto, to go undercover on a case we have been tracking for quite sometime now, we had to find someone who had a policing background, who needed a fresh start, and as we were searching up pops Jasmine Holland. Of course she ticked all the boxes and we soon tempted her in for an interview with a free poster recruitments, and of course she got the job straight away, she was my eyes in this investigation, tracking all the people we were looking for on cctv, she thought they were drug dealers, as the others did, but no they were dealing in alien technology, and we or rather Jasmine had to track them without catching on.

Jasmine's use is done, there is no need for her to continue to investigate for us, even though she didn't know she was doing it, we have the evidence we needed, the cctv footage, records, contracts etc., all we have to do now is get hold of Mr. Forn give him a cuppa with some recton in, he's a hard man to get a hold of but we will have him on the 30th September when he's due in a meeting at a 'secret location' , and if it all goes belly up, we've still got our guns…..


End file.
